tasting my lover
by Obeion yazio
Summary: the story is about naruto waking up and notice sasuke's changes making breakfast and everything when there having sex sasuke whisper to naruto "He has a present for him" thing get out of hand SasuNaru pair


Tasting my lover

This is my one-shot deal lemon meaning Boyxboy Narutoxsasuke

My lover has always been with me through thick and thin and we battle a lot but most I ever see him is at home and nowhere else l feel like he not even a part of this world anymore and I wonder if he even leaving me or fighting some other person I want him so badly I want to hug him hold him and even have sex with him but when I think about that my mind goes crazy and I want to masturbate.

Naruto was waking up from his dream of sasuke being a pole dancer and him throwing out money for more entertainment but it was over sense his alarm went off and ringing toward naruto's ears. He looked to find sasuke but he was nowhere to be found but then naruto smell something in the kitchen and he went down the stair in a quick rush to see what was in the kitchen and it was sasuke cooking a meal for him and naruto too.

"Morning dobe" sasuke said with a smirk

"Morning sasuke, wait your making breakfast but you never make breakfast I always make it. What with you are you sick or something" naruto said with a strange look directed at sasuke

"No dobe now eat your breakfast and stop asking all these question" sasuke said by giving naruto the plate

Naruto get's the plate and then start's eating it with a fork sasuke turn on the TV it was the weather channel it said it was going to be a thunderstorm. Naruto finish his breakfast and put's in the sink and washing it doing circles sasuke was finish with his and he put it right next naruto plate which he was scrubbing rotating left to right

"If you don't mine if you do mine please" sasuke said with a soft voice

"Sure" naruto said while still cleaning

Suddenly sasuke lick naruto's neck lick it was a dessert when that happen naruto was blushing making him shiver little bit as the saliva when to his neck to his chest then more down toward his boxer then dry up. Naruto finish with the dishes he walk toward the living room and sat on the couch. As naruto was looking at TV he notice sasuke was trying to scratch his back.

"You need any help" naruto said

"Sure why not" sasuke said

Naruto pull off sasuke shirt that he was wearing naruto saw sasuke muscles and some scratch which was from missions he did years ago. Naruto start's scratch from the top the bottom sasuke moan a little naruto had found the spot then naruto took one last look at sasuke back he notice the curse mark he stare at it for moment but it didn't last long sense sasuke was cold

"Are you done scratching my back" sasuke said looking back

"Yeah" naruto said giving sasuke shirt

Naruto look at sasuke which made naruto thinking dirty thoughts about the sasuke making naruto have a boner sasuke put back his shirt on when he notice naruto boner then pound's on naruto as he look directly from naruto taking off naruto clothes off.

"What are you doing teme?" naruto said looking confused

"Oh just going to help you out with something" sasuke said while pointing to the boner

Naruto looked down and notice he had a boner and then blush while naruto was about to say something. Sasuke was already dragging naruto up to the bed naruto was already too late so he just shrugged and let it happen.

Sasuke smile at naruto as he tears naruto shirt and began licking naruto nipples first circler motion make naruto moan and also make one of his nipple hard then he start again with the other nipple but this time he lick it up and down making it hard. Sasuke then took off naruto pants and then pull down naruto boxer there a rise naruto's erected cock pulsing out sasuke starts sucking it make naruto moan even louder. Sasuke then lick the pre cum that was in it as he tasted the pre cum he then kissed naruto all over his body first his chest to his bellybutton toward his length lick it and teasing with the head.

"Now naruto I'm going to have a present when we are done with the sex you'll find out soon" sasuke said while laughing a bit

"Ok" naruto said softly

Sasuke began again by put the first finger in naruto hole then the second finger came while adding to the third finger in naruto which made naruto moan as sasuke put's one more finger in the hole. Sasuke then took out his finger's and then put his cock in naruto's hole which left naruto in a little pain but not that much. Sasuke look at naruto he nodded his head signaling that he ready sasuke push in then out getting a rhyme here with it going faster and deeper both naruto and sasuke are sweating from the way that there going pushing in and out naruto moan because sasuke found his prostate sasuke then targeted the spot push harder and harder on it sweat was flying everywhere moment's like this make naruto and sasuke real happy that they got together in the first place.

"More sasuke I want more push it in harder and faster" naruto commanded toward sasuke

Sasuke did as naruto commanded and push harder and faster on naruto's prostate sasuke then grab on to naruto length and stroke it harder and faster naruto moan louder

"Sasuke I'm going to cum"

Sasuke then push harder on naruto spot look at him and whisper

"Here your present"

Sasuke pushing his cock in and out he grab naruto and did one final push and also lick and bit on naruto's neck which made naruto cum all over the sheet's and some on the floor and also some blood that drip out of naruto neck and on to the pillow sasuke look at him and lick the blood off of naruto's neck. Naruto was paralyzed and couldn't move or speak sasuke got out of the bed and did an evil laugh.

Sasuke woke up from his nightmare with sweat and some tears he look from his right of the bed and saw naruto sleeping peacefully snoring sasuke was relief to find his lover was sleeping he look at the clock it was 3:10 he then put the sheet over him and hug naruto as well and kiss him as the both ninja when to sleep

END

A/N : how was that I need your reviews and your comments on the story you readied PLEASE sented


End file.
